


Honey Buns and Evening Stars

by colorcoded



Category: The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 05:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11350824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorcoded/pseuds/colorcoded
Summary: Tiana/Charlotte. A fluffy and lightly sensual fic involving honey.





	Honey Buns and Evening Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever femslash fic. Done for [this prompt](http://disney-kink.dreamwidth.org/419.html?thread=931).

"C'mon Tiana, what's takin' ya so long? I can't hardly wait to eat these honey buns you've made!" Lottie was nearly bouncing up and down in her seat, she was so impatient.

"Coming!" Tiana called. She came out a minute later, drying her hands on a towel. "You know that if I don't clean up the kitchen, I'm going to be in a world of trouble tomorrow," she explained as she sat down in the seat next to Charlotte.

"I know, I know," Lottie managed to say before she stuffed a bun from the plate into her mouth.

"How d'ya like them--"

"OOOOOOOHH, Tiana! These are the _bee's knees_!" Lottie squealed, before gulping down another, and then a third at which point Tiana chuckled. "What's so funny?"

Tiana smiled. "You've got some... on your..." She pointed to her nose.

"Where? Here?" Lottie asked.

"Here, I got it." Tiana reached over and wiped the honey off the tip of her friend's nose, and licked it from her finger.

The thought came unbidden into Lottie's mind -- the image of honey covering Tiana's dark skin, honey that Lottie could lick off. And Tia's skin would taste so sweet, like the buns she'd just been eating. Oh, now that would taste good...

It was then that Charlotte realized she was breathing so hard she was practically huffing. She jumped up out of her chair and flung open the window. "My, it's gotten hot hasn't it? Must mean summer's on its way I guess, just gotta let some breeze in."

Lottie had been having thoughts like that lately, little daydreams that centered around Tiana. She was never sure she really wanted them to happen, though, until this one. This one she really really _really_ wanted. High in the night sky, Lottie could see the evening star twinkling.

 _Please,_ she said under her breath, _please please please PLEASE._

"You all right, Lottie?" Tiana asked from behind her.

Charlotte turned around. "Me? I'm, y'know." She made a gesture of fanning herself with her hands. "Feeling better now." She sat back down with Tiana and together they finished the plate of buns.

Tiana picked up the plate and headed back to the kitchen. "I'll just wash this up and then we can get on home before your daddy starts to worry."

A few seconds later, above the sound of the running water came a crash and a scream. Lottie dashed to the kitchen and swung the doors open. "Tiana?"

There was a jar on the floor, trailing golden honey, and Tiana was struggling out of her waitress uniform, her entire shoulder covered with the sticky goo.

"Tiana! What happened? Are you hurt?" Lottie asked.

"I'm fine, it's just, I bumped the jar, and now--" She gestured angrily at the floor. "Just look at this mess. And my uniform..." She rubbed her eyes and for a moment Charlotte was afraid she'd start crying, but Tiana was stronger than that. She collected herself with a sigh, stepped out of her dress, and tossed the top half in the still-running sink.

Lottie ran over to where Tiana was standing. "It'll be all right," Lottie assured her cheerfully, as she helped unbutton Tiana's blouse. "Just a little spill, we'll have it cleaned up in no time." Two-thirds of the way down the blouse, Charlotte's fingers slowed. There was a trail of honey moving slowly from Tiana's collar down to her chest.

Lottie hesitated, but only for the slightest moment, to screw up her courage. She leaned close and then her tongue darted out and caught the honey before it reached Tiana's brassiere. She worked upward, gently, toward Tiana's collar bone and then to the other girl's shoulder, cleaning up the honey as she went. She could hear Tiana's breath coming fast. Then she moved toward the neck where there was no honey, but that elicited a moan from Tiana that was even sweeter.

When Lottie broke away, Tiana's face was a deep red. The two girls stared at each other both wanting more but not knowing what exactly. Tiana broke the silence with a small smile and a "Well, I'd better wash the honey out of my dress."

They walked together up until the La Bouff mansion, Tiana's dress folded up neatly under her arm, and wearing only her shift and undergarments under her coat. Other unbidden thoughts came to Charlotte's mind, but she quickly pushed them away. She'd had enough daydreaming for today.

"Thanks for walking me, honey," Lottie said, and then giggled. Honey wouldn't be the same again. Tiana smiled and wished her good night, and then went off to catch a trolley home. Lottie lingered at the gate for a moment, with a wide silly grin. _And thanks, evening star, for tonight._  



End file.
